A Burden To Protect
by Yaya-Suki
Summary: Rin finds out that she is a burden and decides to leave Inuyasha and his friends and even Sesshomaru. She goes on an adventure and meets new people. She even discovers secrets about herself.


Me: Hey all of you anime lovers! This is my first Inuyasha story. I'm SOOO excited! Anyway-

*Inuyasha walks in*

Inu: just get on with the story already! You're wasting their time!

Me: I'm telling Kagome on you! *runs to get Kagome*

Inu: darkness doesn't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Burden

"Sesshoumara-sama! Sesshoumara-sama!" Rin sang as she pulled on one of the sweet potatoes that were randomly planted around. She fell backwards on her bottom as she had finally pulled it out. Rin smiled brightly. The smile slowly faded away as a giant shadow rolled over her.

Horns… just from that clue she didn't have to turn around to know what was behind her. A demon with three horns and a large hammer raised its weapon high in the air , about to strike.

Rin's Pov

My body was paralyzed, so I couldn't run away. All I could do was close my eyes and…and…and do nothing..no one could save me now. I'd be a goner. The thought of being killed and dying brought big fat tears to my eyes.

The giant tears prickled down my face. My only thought was, how would Sesshomaru-sama feel….if I died…

_Regular Pov_

_Then the hammer came down as fast as lightning speed but not as fast as Rin's hope of surviving had withered away._

_Rin's Pov_

"_WIND SCAR!" was all I heard and then a strong wind blew over me._

_Finally unparalyzed and relieved I covered my head dropping the sweet potatoe. The wind still blew hard and knocked me onto my stomach. I looked back and saw Inuyasha and his friends._

_I sat up and turned around. _

"_Kagome-san!" I cried._

" _Rin-chan are you okay?" she asked._

_I ran up to her and hugged her. " Uh huh," I nodded. The tears started to flow again._

_Then Kagome pulled me onto Inuyasha's back and jumped on herself. Inuyasha started to carry us to their camp site. "Thanks for saving me," I mumbled to Inuyasha while I put my face in his hair._

"_Hmph," was the response of the half-demon._

_*At night at the campsite* _

_Inuyasha's Pov_

_Kagome had put that little girl to bed. Shippo slept too. We all gathered around the fire as usual._

" _It makes no sense!" I exclaimed._

"_What?" asked Miroku._

"_Why would Sesshomaru keep that girl around him? Face it that little girl is a burden!"_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

"_Well he has a point," Sango agreed while she petted Kirara._

"_Yeah, if we keep her for long she'll become a burden to us. So tomorrow we'll drop her off at a village," suggested Miroku._

"_Alright," replied Kagome._

_Regular Pov_

The gang started to talk about another subject though none of them noticed that someone had overheard their previous conversation.

Rin slid down onto the ground. She had woken up to get a drink of water from the river but happened to stop when she heard Inuyasha and his friends' conversation. _A burden, she thought sadly, even to Sesshomaru-sama_. Rin cried her pretty hazel eyes out. She hadn't felt like a burden or saw herself as one but since she heard that she was a burden it hurt her…**deeply**.

The gang had all fallen asleep (even Inuyasha) except for Rin.

Rin Pov

I shook Shippo awake. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Rin do you need to pee?" he whispered.

"Yes I do," I lied, "Tell the others that I said thanks for saving me from the demon and for the food."

Shippo nodded and fell back asleep. I walked more into the forest trying to get as far away from the campsite as possible…but mostly trying to get away from being a burden. _Well I can't be a burden if I'm not around, I thought. _

The darkness grew as I got deeper into the forest. I managed to see a tree that had its middle carved out. I sat down and leaned my head on the bark when I entered it. It was probably going to be a long day tomorrow of running from demons. Knowing that I fell into a light sleep just in case I would have to start learning how to run for my life early that night.

* * *

Me: well that's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed the it. Until then…

DEUCES!


End file.
